Le Sssih
by Nymoue
Summary: Un petit serpent décide de faire une visite à Mr Potter, pour lui apprendre quelque chose. Mais quel lien a-t-il en Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter. Voldemort a-t-il un rapport avec tout ca. Nouveaux pouvoir, romance, mystère. R/R (pour le(s) couple


Disclamer : Tous les personnages de la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling

Chapitre 1

Il faisait nuit noire. Une silhouette haute et svelte avançait à pas lent dans une forêt déserte. Elle passa sous la lune et un reflet lumineux de l'astre de la nuit lui éclaira le visage. Ce visage était connu de tous, mais pas de celui qui venait de l'apercevoir. L'homme continuait d'avancer et ne s'arrêta que devant une bâtisse délabrée. Il sortit un petit livre de sa poche et commença à réciter une prière dans un langage inconnu. Celui qui l'observait de sa cachette ne connaissait pas cette langue mais comprenait tout à fait ce que l'homme disait.

- Oh toi !! Sanctuaire de la mort, en offrande à ton dieu, je te donne le livre des connaissances de Quisal. Alors que l'homme continuait à parler, une lumière sortit de la maison et s'enveloppa autour du livre. Elle était si étincelante qu'elle fit fermer les yeux du spectateur indésirable. 

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme, le boisé et la maison avaient disparus. Il était revenu dans la chambre froide ou il dormait tous les soirs. Harry Potter venait de faire un de ses rêves qui vous semble si réel mais qui n'est en fait que l'imagination de votre inconscient. Les rêves, Harry les connaissait bien. Il ne faut pas dire que Harry est un garçon normal. Pour mieux comprendre, il faut revenir à son premier Halloween. Alors qu'il n'avait que un an, un homme est venu chez lui et à tuer ses parents, mais lorsqu'il tenta de supprimer le bambin, un accident se produit et le tueur partit dans la nuit et ne revint plus pendant des années. Ce qu'il faut comprendre aussi est que Harry Potter est un sorcier ainsi que cet homme malfaisant. Cet homme se nommait Voldemort, il était le plus puissant mage noir de l'époque. La nuit du meurtre des Potter, Voldemort perdit tous ces pouvoirs alors qu'il lançait le sort de la mort sur le jeune Harry. Celui-ci s'en sortit indemne, sauf pour une petite cicatrice sur le front. Mais Voldemort avait retrouvé ces pouvoirs lors de la 4e année d'étude de Harry à Poudlard. Harry se sentait responsable de son retour, car c'est grâce à son propre sang que Voldemort était revenu parmi les vivants. Mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à Harry fut la mort de l'un des ses camarades d'école, Cédric Diggory, tué par le fidèle serviteur du mage, Queudver. Il n'arrêtait pas de revivre cet épisode de sa vie en rêve, c'est pourquoi il était surpris d'avoir fait ce rêve assez mystérieux. Il repensait aux paroles de l'homme, qui étaient dans un langage curieux, mais qu'il avait très bien comprit. L'inconnu avait parler du sanctuaire de la mort ainsi que du livre de……. Quel était le nom utilisé pour ce livre ? Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il dut étouffer son propre cri. Sur son lit se trouvait un serpent qui le regardait profondément. Le petit reptile ondula pour se rapprocher de Harry qui était paralysé par l'étonnement Il était argent et ses yeux rouges luisaient dans le noir. Il ne semblait pas comme les autres serpents, il avait comme une force qui émanait de lui. Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ce serpent. Il se dit que s'il survivait, il en parlerait à Hermione.

- Tu es Harry Potter je sssupossse tsss ? demanda le serpent

- Oui, répondit Harry, d'une voix mal assurée

- Je sssuis envoyé par mon maître pour vous ……….

- Ah non !!! il ne peut pas me laissser tranquille ssse(ce) monssstrre, coupa Harry 

- Mon maître n'est pas un monsstre, monsssieur Potter. Sssalazar Ssserpentard ne vous veut pas de mal, il m'envoie pour vous montrer votre voie.

- Ma voie ? Mais de quoi parles-tu toi ??? Sssalazar Ssserpentard est mort depuis des sssentaines (centaines) d'années, demanda Harry intrigué

-  Oui sss' est vrai, mais lors de sssa mort, il m'a fait promettre d'aider le Sssih…

- Le Sssih ?

- Exxactement, ma misssion est de vous aider à le devenir. Mais l'aube revient et je dois partir, je reviendrais lorsssqu'il sssera temps, dit le serpent en disparaissant. 

Harry ne comprenait rien et c'est dans cet état de confusion qu'il se rendormit. Pendant qu'il somnolait, le serpent dit un mot en fourchelangue, et tous souvenirs de l'entretient avec le jeune homme disparu de la mémoire de celui-ci. Il ne dormit pas longtemps car sa tante l'appela pour le déjeuner.

- HARRY, LÈVES TOI FÉNÉANT ET VIENT PREPARER LE PETIT DÉJEUNER !!

Il se leva péniblement et descendit les escaliers lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

- Comme d'habitude, pensa t-il amèrement

- À quelle heure je dois aller te porter à la gare, dit son oncle sans même le regarder

- Vers 9h 45, répondit Harry lorsqu'il finissait de cuire les oeufs pour Dudley 

- Bien, alors soit prêt, dans 10 minutes, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi aujourd'hui, répliqua son oncle sèchement.

Harry fit un signe de tête et monta l'escalier afin de s'habiller pour partir. Il n'était que 7h40 et Harry savait qu'il serait beaucoup trop en avance à la gare. Il avait fait ses valises la veille, pour ne pas être obliger de les faire ce matin. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il remarqua une marque argente et sinueuse sur son lit, mais aussi sur le plancher. Elle se rendait jusqu'à son sac. Il se demanda ce que c'était, et un souvenir lui vint en tête. Un serpent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de penser à cela puisqu'il n'avait pas vu un seul serpent de l'été. Alors qu'il réexamina le plancher, la trace avait disparu. Il voulut s'approcher de son sac, mais ce fut comme si une force l'en empêchait. Il fut interrompu dans ces songes par son oncle gesticulant comme un fou au bas de l'escalier.

- Non mais tu te dépêche, je n'ai pas la vie devant moi, finit-il par dire.

- C'est bien j'arrive ! répondit Harry en prenant tous ces bagages ainsi que la cage vide d'Hedwige qui était partie depuis quelques jours avec une lettre pour Sirius.

Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps et aucune parole ne fut prononcer au cours du trajet. Arrivés à destination, Harry prit le chemin de la voie 9 ¾. 


End file.
